1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to classification techniques, and, more particularly, to an adaptable classification method performing a classification process according to probability values.
2. Description of Related Art
In the category classification of tumor diagnosis, each category has a restrict regulation for the malign probability range. With regard to Breast Imaging Reporting and Data System (BI-RADS), each category defines a malign probability range thereof and the subsequent management in response. The prior or published reports discriminate malignance from benignancy or calculate the probability of malign tumor in major, rather addressing the probability range of diagnosis category for classification.
Since different categories correspond to different subsequent clinical managements, a more precise discrimination is needed for some critical categories to avoid an inappropriate management. For example, although BI-RADS has categories of 1, 2, 3, 4.1, 4.2, 4.3 and 5 to 6 and the categories correspond different treatments, the discrimination between categories 3 and 4.1 decides whether an examination of tumor core needle biopsy is conducted, and takes periodical examinations or a further medical management based on the examination of tumor biopsy. If a rough classification is performed for all categories, there will not be a more precise discrimination for critical categories, which may result in an inappropriate subsequent clinic management due to the inaccurate classification result.
The category classification of tumor should provide a lesion report for the final determination of the category, for example, the categories of BI-RADS provide different descriptions for the lesion. However, presently the classification method does not provide related information basis for classification, thereby limiting the range of clinical application.